Maximum Ride : The Ultimate Showdown
by The Angel of Calamity
Summary: Maximum Ride and Lissa Roderick. Two popular girls. Deadly enemies. But one of them has gotten a boyfriend. Fang. The other one isn't pleased. In fact, she'd like to break them up. Collaboration with Angel of Charity. No wings.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS It's Charity here (yes I know its Calamity's account). This is obviously a co-written story. So any way a few facts to clear up before I start the story… **_And hello there reader. It's Calamity, casually editing this one's work._

**If either Calamity or I owned any part of Maximum Ride why would we be on Fan Fiction? So if we forget the disclaimer just remember that… **

**Max is not all bad-ass because she hasn't been through the average Avian-American life (you know the School etc.). I will try making her tomboy-ish but I'm bad at that so please bear with me.**

**If you hate the story STOP READING IT. I expected flames for my other stories but I rather like this story so don't be mean about the plot. Yeah if you have something against MY writing tell me… don't shout it or demand a chance just suggest it. **_And this, I agree with. __**Constructive**__ criticism is encouraged however if your comment is designed to hurt, please refrain from commenting._**  
>I don't think of Lissa as evil or even mean, but for the sake of the story she is, technically so is Max.<strong>

**This isn't a stereotypical story so no 'There was something different about him' or 'I saw him and I knew I loved him'… but there is Fax… heaps of Fax!**

**Max, Iggy, Fang, Lissa are 16. Nudge and Ella are 15. Gazzy is 11 and Angel is 10. Also Sam, Dylan, Laura, Kate, Elise, Opal and Adrian = 16**

**And no I don't normally write big ANs but this is necessary.**

**ON WITH THE STORY…**

**(P.s check out our other co-written story about Kung Fu panda) **_Which is never gonna come cause I can't be bothered to write it just yet. But look out for it. It might casually pop up one day and you'll go, 'Oh look! Kung Fu Panda.'_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

As the sun streamed through my window the light gently caressed my face awakening me from my light sleep… Oh who am I kidding it had taken way more than light to wake me up. Try hearing a loud alarm go on and on and said alarm annoying my sister so much that she stormed into my room and bashed me into waking up. Yeah, got to love my teenage live…

The name's, Max; Maximum Ride, call me Maxi, Max-ikins, or anything but Max and I will bash you up. And no that isn't a threat it's a warning, since I'm just that darn nice (note the sarcasm). I live in a house with my mother, Valencia Martinez, and my sister, Ella Martinez. Don't ask about my dad because he's dead… to me. And now you're wondering what is with the last name right? Well, I like it so it's Ride. Simple, huh? No I'm not going into details about where I live, because how am I supposes to know you're not pedo bear, all you need to know is that I live in a normal human world. No vampires, no faeries and definitely no faeries that pretend to be vampires (cough, cough Edward Cullen).

So before we even go there let me warn you about my school. It's, well, like a normal American school. You have your cool jocks, your lame jocks, your popular peppy girls, your lame peppy girls, your hot emos and goths, your lame emos and goths, your hot rebels, your lame rebels, your popular nerds, your lame nerds, your popular crazy girls, your lame crazy girls and lastly you have the weirdoes, the rejects and the miss-fits. I fall into the…

"Max, breakfast is ready". The smell of pancakes with blueberry jams filled my nose; the aroma making my steps faster. Okay I know that was oddly good writing in the gist of bad writing, but I'm trying okay. I give up; I'm not cut out to write awesome pieces of work so I'm going to keep to my casual style. Seeing good breakfast being ready downstairs meant I had to pick my outfit, and fast.

So when you look into your wardrobe you probably see a variety of coloured t-shirts, 2 good pairs of jeans, 2 decent pairs of shorts, an array of dresses or outfits for formal wear and a lot of different colours.  
>My wardrobe has none of that. I rely on a casual wardrobe with mostly black, grey and blue items, though you can spot a few of the purple shirts my mum and sister have forced upon me. I have a black pair of jeans, a dark blue pair of jeans and for dreaded moment a light blue pair of jeans. I have 15 tops, not counting my mums and sister 'presents', which are all black grey and blue. My <em>variety<em> of jackets includes 10 hoodies and 4 never worn jackets and cardigans (also a courtesy of my family). My choices of shoes are from 2 black converses, 2 grey converses, and a pair of knee high converses, a blue pair of converses and purple converses to match my mums and sisters tops. Off course purple isn't the only colour my family gifts me and there is an occasional dress or skirt given, but those are all probably in a mess somewhere.

After I got changed into my Grey top which said 'Muggle', my black jeans, with my awesome plain black hoodie and a pair of grey converses I headed down to breakfast. Brushing my hair would have to wait and so my bag. Luckily though, I was one of those people who have a bath at night so I could save time in mornings. Now I am aware there are people out there that have breakfast after they get ready but if there is something I love its food, especially mum's food.

"So Max, you ready for the first day of Year 11?" that was my sister, the ever happy Ella. She is a morning person, I really am not. And yes this is the same sister that woke me up in the morning by shaking me violently. And what as my so energetic response you ask… so I answer…

"Burgh" yep, I'm a zombie, didn't you know?

"I hear there is a new guy in your year this time… His names Nick or Fang I think"

And here ladies and gentlemen is where I do a spit take of my orange juice.

"FANG? Fang, like as in Hagrid's dog, Fang?"

"Um, yeah I know it's a weird name but chill out, jeez" and then she murmured "Harry Potter again"

"No. I mean it's a weird name for a person but… it's cool. Because, you know, HAGRID has a dog called FANG"

"Max, you know we're late right?"

"Oh, sorry" but truth be told lovely readers, I was not, cause if there is one thing I hate more than morning its school.

So after eating about 5 pancakes each and using up the entire maple syrup bottle between us we finally went on to resume getting ready. Well I did, Ella was doing some 'finishing touches' on her makeup as I tried to tame the bush on my head called hair. In the end I just put it up as a roughly made high ponytail because I couldn't be bothered doing anything else.

Now I was _supposed_ to pack my bag but mum had done it for me, probably because she knew I would be running lat_er_ than planned. My back pack was nothing special unless you counted having all the pictures on SpongeBob, Harry Potter, Phineas and Ferb, F.R.I.E., All American Rejects and all the other stuff I really like.

"Hey Max" a voice shouted across our big house. "I'm running really late because my mascara ran out and couldn't find the new one and… anyway could you drop me off?"

"You know I only have my bike right?" Okay so probably don't get why that's an issue so I'll just give you some background information. As sisters Ella and I love each other to pieces but there are some things that the other does which annoy us a lot. For me it's her makeup, I don't get the point of it at all. For her it's my 'rebel streak' as she calls it, so the fact that I ride a bike, wear hoodies etc.

"Oh, right, um, I'll catch the bus. Oh wait the bus is already gone."

"Well the next stop is just a few meters away so I could drop you off there…that's if you aren't still scared of the bike."

"I am NOT scared I just don't like it, I mean you're a girl drive a scooter.

"Whatever do you want a ride on not?"

"Fine"

So that my readers is how I ended up on my Suzuki GSX650F LAMS which I bought from my own salary with my terrified sister hugging me from the back, yeah aren't I lucky?

So instead of going into the ever wonderful story of a boring ride with Ella getting off on the bus stop and passing cars like you do on roads let me skip into the part where I have parked my bike and am entering the school… *weird freaky silvery air appears*

As soon as I stepped of my bike Opal and Iggy my two best friends popped out of nowhere- literally, so off course we walked into school together, with them on either side of me. From the corner of my eyes I saw the boys smile at me with what they thought was a charming smile and their girlfriends glaring at my retreating figure. I had no doubt that Iggy and Opal were glaring right back at everyone, and before any of you gross people get any thoughts they did this like FRIENDS do for the FRIENDS they like to protect. Are we clear? Good.

"Omigod red head alert 1 o'clock" Opal's voice brought me out of my thoughts. Red-head was our code name for Lissa. Now I had nothing against Lissa but seeing as she decided to hate me for no reason within my knowledge, I sort of disliked her. Alright so maybe I more than just _sort of_ disliked her; I disliked her greatly what with her ignorant personality she had earned it. She was wearing a zebra shirt to day which had loose hanging sleeves with shorts, like short shorts.

"Hey Max, you look so cute in that outfit, just like my dog!" Oh did I forget to mention Lissa and I were both the schools popular girls, in fact no one knew who was more popular. Confused? Well, so was I when I realised I was popular I mean aren't cheerleaders with perfect hair and preppy attitudes supposed to be popular? Apparently I was the special case, threatening the school douche on the first day and being the only girl who rejected the senior hottie had somehow got me MORE un-wanted attention.

So anyway, Lissa was popular because of general reasons, and though my and her obliviously weren't on good terms, me and her had to seem nice unless we wanted to lose our titles. And though I couldn't care less about being popular, my sister forced me to keep it. All this though didn't stop up from chucking sentences with double meaning at each-other.

So now go back and read that sentences… did you get it? Yeah, she just compared me to a dog, her dog, her female dog…

Don't stress if you didn't get it I help you out next time and put the _true _meaning in after it. But right now I need to reply.

"And who would have known you could pulled off looking like a cow, I mean zebra," see what I did there. Lissa grimaces for a second but soon recovered like we had both learned to do.

"Oh, Max let me introduce you to my boyfriend Fang. He brought my flowers yesterday isn't that the cutest thing ever? Oh I wish you could find yourself a guy, then we could like double date." Meaning: You could never find yourself a guy.

And then Lissa called the hottest guy I had ever seen to her side… JUST KIDDING if the guy could date Lissa he was obliviously not my type, in fact he was the opposite.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**I hereby vouch to write up and upload a chapter at least every week and half unless I, Angel of Charity, have in advance notified my lovely readers.**

_I, Angel of Calamity, solemnly swear that I'm up to no good. I will update every week as well… in Fang's point of view. Yes, you heard right. Charity and I are writing this story together… and I'm doing Fang. Apparently I've got more experience. _

**So what did you think of the start? **_And are you curious of what Fang is thinking of?_

**If so, read on! **_And comment! That is, if you enjoyed it._

**Charity, **_Calamity_


	2. Chapter 2

_It's Calamity, this time round. How are you guys? _**Hi it's Charity here, adding parts so that I feel like a part of this chapter. **_Hardy har har._

_Has the week it has taken for me to upload been fruitful for you? School is pretty close to ending here. Well - I hope you enjoy the chapter - I won't keep you any longer! _**I can't wait till the holidays!**

_Disclaimer - I don't own Maximum Ride. Although I have to admit, at this point of time, I wouldn't want to be James Patterson. _**Though I won't mind owning a certain character ;) (Wanna guess who? Yeah… that's right… NUDGE)**

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

It's another fine day in the Garner household. The sun was shining and I lazily woke up, to make my breakfast and kiss mum goodbye before leaving to go to school.

The past week had been interesting. One of the girls in my school had taken an interest in me so I asked her out and it turns out that she was popular.

That means I'm popular.

Surrounded by people who won't shut the hell up. All they do is yap. And yap. Did I forget to say yap?

Lissa was a decent person, though. Somewhat decent. She could be a bitch at times. But aren't all girls?

Sometimes I'd catch her staring out into space, thinking and when she'd feel my curious glance, she'd look down and blush.

I hope she wasn't thinking of making little babies. That's gross. Disgusting. Vile.

Although I wouldn't mind some action.

The irony of this situation is that I'd only asked her out yesterday. With a bunch of roses and chocolates which I know she tossed to her dog. She's broadcasted to everyone else that I'd asked her out a week ago or something. All I know is when I first started talking to her, all these people came up to congratulate me.

She's a fast one.

So now I was at school. Waiting for Lissa. My phone beeped and I groaned, checking it.

'_Don't forget to pick me up, babe. Lissa xx'_

Shit. Shitshitshitshit. I forgot to pick Lissa up. Maybe if I sped and got to her house. I checked my watch. Twenty minutes till class started. Why was I at school so early?

Eh. I relaxed and rode my bike over to Lissa's house. She'd invited me yesterday and kept on reciting her address and making me repeat after her to make sure I remembered. Psychotic.

Arriving at her house, I stalled my bike, waiting for her to make an appearance.

My phone beeped again, making me jerk in surprise.

'_Aren't you gonna come in? Lissa xx' _ I looked around fearfully, why the hell was she watching me?

'_You should probably come in yourself, who knows what I might do to you?' _ I replied, keeping a straight face as I pressed send.

Next thing I know, someone is jumping at me and giggling loudly, screeching almost.

Cute. _Not._

Grabbing Lissa's waist, I smirked at her, 'No jumping on me.'

'And why not?' she tried to whisper in my ears in a sultry voice.

Keeping back my grin, I smouldered my eyes at her and she fell into a little puddle of 'easily seduced Lissa.'

Picking her up, I plonked her on the back of my bike, and gave her my helmet to wear. _Wouldn't want my girlfriend to die just so I could live._

Regaining her composure, Lissa hugged me around my stomach and giggled, 'Oh! I've got someone to show you to. She's gonna be so jealous. But could you try to talk a little more? I love your silence - it's hot and everything… but could you just speak?

Turning around, I regarded her seriously, 'I hope I'm not a joke.'

She shook her head furiously, red curls flying everywhere, 'No, no, no! She is the joke. You're the punch line.'

Because that was so much better.

'Who's she?'

'Max.' Oh. Max. Well, that's somewhat decent.

~m~m~m~m~m~m~m~m~m~m

We were walking towards these three people - Max and her two minions, Lissa had informed me happily.

It was wonderful to be in a relationship with her. She talked enough for me - I didn't have to utter a single word half the time. Beautiful.

Seeing us walking to them, the girl with black hair murmured something to the guy and the other girl. They both stiffened and looked directly in our direction.

'Brown haired one is Max.' Lissa clarified for me, 'other one is Opal - no one special.'

I nodded at her in thanks.

'Just wait here, okay? When I call you - come to me.' she ordered.

I nodded again, standing further back.

As soon as she approached them, Lissa let her big mouth fly, 'Hey Max, you look so cute in that outfit, just like my dog!' Maybe if she'd left out the dog part, that would have been nicer.

'And who would've known you could pull off looking like a cow, I mean a zebra.' Max replied snidely.

Ouch. Lissa grimaced for a quick second but soon managed to pull her face back to normal.

'Oh, Max. Let me introduce you to my boyfriend, Fang. He bought me flowers yesterday. Isn't that the cutest things ever? Oh, I wish you could find yourself a guy, and then we could double date.' She then gestured wildly to me and I obediently walked forward to meet Max's cruel eyes.

'Max.' she held a hand out.

I smirked at her, refusing her hand. 'Fang.'

She stared at me in frustration for a while, until I murmured to her, 'Daunted by my hotness?'

With that, she slapped me in the face and my head snapped to one side.

I turned my head to look back at her. 'Excuse me?'  
>'Oh my gosh! You bitch! Why did you do that to boyfriend?' Lissa strutted to Max, and I hid my face, trying not to laugh.<p>

'He… - ' I tuned them out, observing the two other people.

The girl was ogling me freely but when she caught my sight, she scowled and flicked me off. Would she turn out to be a good friend to Max or not?

Why was I even bothering to ask myself? She slapped me!

I looked at the guy, and he was staring back at me with a faint smile on his face. He grinned at me as I soon as I caught his gaze and I nodded back.

'-diately! You need to say sorry or else!' I tuned back in to hear Lissa screeching at Max.

'Why the hell would I do that?' she snorted.

I wrapped my arms around Lissa stiffly, 'Hey babe. It's cool.'

She melted in my arms again and I stumbled, struggling to hold her up. Rising with a triumphant smirk, Iggy - the guy - waved at me. I looked at him curiously and he held out both his hands for a high ten.

Letting go of Lissa, I slapped his hands and heard a squeal only to turn around and find Lissa gaping at me incredulously from the floor.

Damn. I forgot about her in my arms. Turning around to glare accusingly at Iggy, he raised an eyebrow at me and I suppressed a grin.

The man was too good.

Max was rolling on the floor, howling in laughter and I hurriedly pulled Lissa up, grasping her hand in mine.

'Okay, babe?' I asked.

She nodded, flushed red and scowling angrily at Max, stormed off - expecting me to follow her.

But I didn't. I stood there, watching Max get off her feet. Why were girls so horrible to each other?

I shifted my gaze to Iggy who was holding back chuckles.

'That was fucking hilarious.' he gasped for breath.

'Hey, spare my girlfriend, okay?' I smirked at him, 'Or at least till she learns how to come up with proper retorts.'

His eyes rolled back in his head, and he burst out into wild laughter.

'You're on our side?' Max demanded, hands on hips.

I snorted, ignoring that bitch, 'No joke.'

Iggy frowned at me, 'You didn't answer her question.'

'I'm not on _her_ side. I'm just not necessarily on Lissa's side either.'

'Just fuck off.' Opal sneered at me.

I shrugged, strolling off, behind Lissa and grabbed her around the waist, clutching her tighter to me.

She simpered up at me, 'Fang.'

'I'm sorry I let you fall.' I mumbled.

'It wasn't even your fault.' she beamed at me, 'It's all her fault.'

I nodded once, in confusion. Clearly, the fall had hurt her head - I'd dropped her.

But I wasn't going to mention that now. Not at all.

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

_I know that Fang was practically OOC - but it was all in his head! _**Besides as I said before they have gone to the School and are all kind of different.**

_Well, I hope you enjoyed it - Charity shall have uploaded by next week _**hopefully I'll have time to do it sooner**_ and we'll see you then._** Toodles.**

_Calamity, _**Charity.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy Charity again thought I would warn you, me and Calamity have end of year exams from the 20****th****-24****th**** of October and need to study etc. **

**So while I do procrastinate (and Calamity probably will study for it – **_yeah right_**) expect the chapters to take longer, if we don't take a leave for this story for that time…**

**We don't own any part of the original Maximum Ride. **

**And in case you forgot this is Max's POV! **_And Charity is against swearing on 'paper' so she apologises._

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

I held out my hand for Lissa's boyfriend. "Max", yeah I'm in a talkative mode today.

"Fang" he said but failed to grasp the simple idea of shaking someone's hand. He is dumber than I thought; he probably thinks his smirk is all cool. Pssh. So he totally deserved the frustrated look I gave him. Especially since I had been so eager to meet the guy named after Hagrid's dog, and here he was as Lissa's boyfriend. Geez.

"Daunted by my hotness?" He said with his stupid smirk. I forgot all about playing 'nice' with Lissa and before I knew it I was high-fiving him… on the face. Seeing his head turn to the left with a shocked look on his face was totally worth it though.

"Excuse me?" that was Mr Fang's _great_ response, like_ I_ was the one to make a stupid, sexist, gross comment. GAH!

I turned to Lissa, who was fuming with anger. 'Oh my gosh! You bitch! Why did you do that to my boyfriend?'

"He just flirted with me. Your boyfriend just flirted with another girl, me. I thought you might be too emotionally wrecked to cause physical pain, so I did it for you, as a friend you know. I don't know about you but I would never date a guy who is a player." I said in the sweetest voice I could muster, making sure the words made no sense to confuse her a little longer. But in the end she would find the insult: '_you always date guys that cheat on you.'_

"He wasn't _flirting_ with you, he was playing around. You probably just miss understood." Meaning: You bitch "you should say sorry immediately _or else_"

Wait, did Lissa Roderick just try to threaten me? Out of the corner of my eye I saw that everyone had hurried off to period one. Don't have to play friends with Lissa anymore.

"Why the hell would I do that?" I almost snorted out.

Fang wrapped his arms around Lissa, how cute…NOT. "Hey babe, it's cool"

I saw Lissa melt into his arms, until he was fully supporting her. I almost felt sorry for the guy, and then I remembered who he was.

Iggy smiled his 'cheeky-grin' at _Fang_ waving at it. He then proceeded to open both hands for a high ten. _It_, falling for the trick, high ten-ed back, forgetting about Lissa and in turn dropping her. Hope she loses a brain cell, oh wait then she'd have none.

I dropped on the floor laughing- Iggy was a genius. It was not until after I had gotten up that I realised Lissa had left.

"That was fucking hilarious" Iggy chuckled.

"'Hey, spare my girlfriend, okay?" Fang said AGAIN smirking, way to ruin the moment "Or at least till she learns how to come up with proper retorts." Or not. Wait why did he just say that, is he on our side on the Lissa matter? Shouldn't he be or hers?

"You're on our side?" I said over Iggy's laughter. And guess what he did, he dared to ignore me, instead he turned to Iggy.

"No joke." Wow, a man of many words I see. What Fang didn't expect though was Iggy telling him to answer me.

"I'm not on _her_ side. I'm just not necessarily on Lissa's side either." Was it just me or did he say 'her' with disgust? _How dare he insult me?_

"Just fuck off." Ah, Opal. She just said what was in my mind.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Okay class let us get started on the topic. I assume you all have your instruments with you today? Ah, Ms Ride, take a seat. Why are you late by the way?" Mr Campbell was by far the most understanding teacher in the school, but all the teachers of this school were _considerably_ nice towards me, seeing as I was an 'A' grade student. I don't know HOW I managed to even _pass_ class yet alone get good marks.

I glanced at Lissa and her snob of a boyfriend, and I'm not going to say he didn't look hot, but his stupid behaviour kind of got in the way. And on what planet do people use words like 'daunted'? Almost, as if he understood Mr Campbell gave a slight nod. While Fang just smirked. How had they gotten here before me anyway? Then I remembered how Opal, Iggy and I had stopped by each of our lockers and left little messages, like we do every year.

"My locker wouldn't open." I lied; well at least the 'locker' part was true.

"Today, I just want everyone to play a little piece. It doesn't have to be on your mastered instrument, but I want to see your musical abilities. And since you came in last Max, you can start."

"Alright I am going to play the flute." I grabbed my flute and started playing.

The first song I played was the SpongeBob Squarepants theme song, followed by the Super Mario theme. Yeah, it was awesome.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**That's it, pretty small I know but I didn't know what to do. SORRY I'm a suckish writer. **_She's too modest – it's pretty decent._

**You'll probably have to wait till the next update because of exams, sorry. **_It's a nightmare – no joke._

**Charity, **_Calamity._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello. _**Hey. **_Yes – it's been an awfully long time since we've uploaded. Although it's my fault. So, _**so, SO **_sorry about that. But let me tell you what I've been up to – from the last time this story was uploaded to now. I have;_

_1. Done my yearly exams. _

_2. Gone to Germany for an exchange trip._

_3. Instead of returning home, I went to India for another month._

_4. Don't forget the amounts of procrastinating._

**While I have done practically nothing. **_Anyhow, I do apologise for the inconvenience. Rest assured, however. From now you will be guaranteed regular updates every week. Pinky promise. And we all know how serious those are. –solemn face-_

_Disclaimer – Yeah, no. I don't own Maximum Ride or any other commercial things._

_**-T-T-T-T-T-T-**_

Watching Max play the theme song to Spongebob Squarepants and Mario, I had to roll my eyes.

How cliché. Obviously an immature little girl would be playing things like these. Just proves how childish she still is. And on the flute - obviously she took the time to search for music just so she could be under the delusion that she was 'cool.'

'Catherine, you're up next.' Campbell nodded at the girl in question, instantly dismissing Max from the stage, 'Good job, Max - I reckon you'll be well prepared to manage your assessments so you won't be asked to stay back today.'

I zoned out as a few more people came up, only focusing my attention when Iggy went up with his violin and played this classical piece that had my head reeling. As soon as he finished, awed whispers ran through the classroom - clearly good music was appreciated here.

Coincidentally, Lissa was straight after Iggy. Picking up her guitar, she murmured, 'I'm singing Can't Be Tamed by Miley Cyrus.'

Was it me or was that slightly clichéd?

Strumming, she started to sing and that was when I sat upright, slightly wincing at her voice. It's not that she was bad but could she lower her _volume_ for once?

After finishing she bounced back towards me, beaming. 'How was that?'

'A bit loud.' I admitted. 'But pretty amazing.'

She raised an eyebrow and looked away, flushing at my compliment. 'Loud?'

'Volume.' I shrugged in response.

Looking up, I saw Campbell regarding me with a steely gaze. 'Quite the quick critic, are you?'

I nodded slowly, eyeing the man up warily.

'How about you go next?' he offered with a smirk.

Sliding out of my seat, I picked up the triangle resting on the snare drum and winked. 'Should I begin, sir?'

'You play the triangle?' Lissa screeched in disbelief and the whole class commenced laughing, including the teacher.

'I say, you've got a sense of humour on you.' Campbell snorted, pretending to delicately wipe tears out of his eyes. 'So what are you actually playing for us today?'

'This is my instrument!' I protested weakly.

'Doubtful. Get on with it.' He smiled.

I huffed, putting the triangle away. I could actually play a couple of tunes on that. Instrumentism. Hmmmph. Instead, I fetched my case and proceeded to remove a baritone saxophone.

'I'm playing some sort of waltz.' I spoke. Although I had no idea what the name of the piece was I had recalled that it was a waltz. With that, I launched into a vibrant piece that stretched out into three parts. Although it lasted for a good five minutes, it felt like I'd barely started the piece when the last notes came easily out.

Packing the instrument back up, I made my way back to my seat and relaxed my legs, waiting for the teacher to call upon the next victim.

'Fang – that was – that was amazing.' Lissa whispered next to me, smiling. 'Although I didn't expect you to play a saxophone.' And with those words, she frowned.

'Dude, what fool plays a saxophone?' Iggy remarked, stretching back and knocking his hand on my desk.

'Says the idiot playing the violin.' I retorted and he burst out into laughter.

'Fang.' Campbell observed. 'That was actually really good. I'm surprised.'

'How nice.' I said dryly.

'What do you have next?' Lissa murmured next to me. 'I have dancing – you can walk me there.'

I blanched. 'Er Lissa – there's a problem with that.'

'Well?' she demanded.

'I don't know how to get around the school yet.' I said apologetically.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed my schedule. 'You have German. And after that, you've got Food T- Fang! Ohmygod, Fang!'

I jumped a foot in the air when she screamed my name, attracting all the class's attention. Looking grimly at her, I muttered in the soppiest voice. 'What is it, darling Lissa?' If she squealed at me one more time, she would no longer have a voice box or a head, as a matter of fact, once I was done with her. This girlfriend business was getting old already.

'Why are you taking Food Tech?' she spoke quickly in horror, raising a hand to cover her mouth to emphasise the shock.

'What?' I snatched back my schedule and scanned it until I came to Food Tech. 'Shit. How did this happen?'

'Refrain from swearing in my class.' Campbell advised me. 'And you do realise you can go to your next class now?' In the last five minutes, most of the class had magically disappeared – a couple still trailing out. Iggy was in the front, slowly packing up his things and in slow motion – he put them in his bag.

I shook my head frantically.Food Tech? _Food Tech?_ Was this school trying to kill me or something? Rising up from my seat, and nearly cracking my head open in the while, I made my way to the door, forgetting Lissa and grabbing Iggy on the way.

'Fang!' she called out behind me in shock but I shrugged her off.

'What are you doing?' Iggy complained. 'I have to go to German.'

'You too?' I asked, a little satisfied that I knew someone in one of my electives. 'That's a relief.'

'So what are we doing?' Iggy whined.

I showed him my schedule in response and once he read through it, his face paled in horror. 'You have to go the office right now. You can't take Food Tech. There's only two other guys in there and for goodness sake, they were forced into that as well.'

'It can't be that bad.' I sighed. 'I just can't cook, see?'

'What do you mean?' Iggy looked at me, confusion clear in his eyes.

'Can't cook at all. I've only gone to the kitchen to get food from the fridge. I've never touched a kitchen appliance in my life. I don't know how to cut any vegetables or shit. I've never been interested in all that. It's just… cooking. Nothing that important.'

'Compared to you, I'm a gourmet chef.' Iggy laughed. 'I like cooking but it's the class teacher you don't like. That teacher you have – Ms Bleistift? She had a really bad break up recently, and it's convinced her that all males are the spawn of the devil. The two guys who are in her class emerge covered in bruised – I'm not even joking! Sometimes they're even in tears, I swear!'

'What?' I stared at him, starting to panic. 'Don't the other people try to help? Why do the guys _let _her beat them up?'

'The rest of the class are girls.' He stared at me, aghast. 'I hope you realise that they find it extremely funny?'

I blanched and he went ploughing on. 'On top of that, well – if you attempt to defend yourself in any way – you'd have to touch the teacher to shove her off or something, but if you do, she complains and lands the guys into detention for a whole month. One guy even got suspended for a while but after he came back, he got his mum to switch the classes.'

'Can't they – er.' I hesitated.

'What?' Iggy raised an eyebrow.

'Complain?' I shrugged. 'It sounds stupid but…'

'Complaining wouldn't work.' Iggy shook his head abruptly. 'The teacher would protest against it and the girls would all support her.'

'But there are bruises as evidence?'

'So? Those bruises could be from anything. One thing you have to learn very fast here, Fang, my dear friend. This school is the most fucking sexist thing in the world. You're a boy – therefore it's normal to be covered in bruises. Girls never lie and are weak. At least that's what the principle thinks.'

'This school needs a reality check.' I sneered.

'That's what Max says.' Iggy snickered, his amusement evident.

I just shrugged again in response.

'Anyway, we need to get you to the office, fast.' Iggy rolled his eyes and grabbing my arm, he dragged me through the crowds of people to the main office before thundering through the door. I had to swerve to avoid the door rebounding into my face but eventually I got into the office unscathed. By that time, Iggy was already in a heated argument with the lady at the front.

'He can't take that class! He'll burn the school down!' Iggy protested.

'Thanks for the faith.' I muttered dryly and he shot me look that made me stop in my tracks.

'How about you let me talk to the kid himself?' the lady sneered, looking at me. 'What's going on?'

'I never asked to get Food Tech.' I handed my schedule to her. 'I think the subject that I'm missing is Ancient History.'

She snatched the piece of paper from my hands and peering at it, started typing into her computer. 'Okay, darl. Now your frees have been taken up by Ancient History. Lucky that they were in the same line, hey? Next time when you ask for your subject classes, don't specify the periods. There's almost no possibility of getting them.'

'My frees are gone?' I looked up at her. 'But wait a minute! I never wanted to do Food Tech.'

'Too late now.' She shrugged.

'Why can't you put Ancient History in the place of Food Tech?' Iggy jumped back in.

'It's not on that line, you fool.' She hissed at him. I could definitely sense some hatred from that area.

'So take off the Food Tech!' Iggy blew up at her.

'Can't.' she turned her head away. 'It's too late.'

'So screwed.' He shook his head at me and I winced.

'Language.' The lady warned Iggy.

'What's your problem?' Iggy turned on her and she took a step back from the fright.

'The matter is that darling Jackie is still depressed because of you.' She screeched right back at him.

'Why do I even bother?' He raised his eyes to the ceiling in desperation. 'All you're hung up on is your stupid daughter. I hope you realise that she has actually gotten over it. So please. Spare me the rant.'

'Tha – er – That's no – not true!' she stammered, turning red.

'Whatever.' He scoffed, walking out. I followed him, shooting little glances at the lady, whose cheeks were bright red with embarrassment.

_T – T – T_

We ran for the German class, realising that we were over twenty minutes late. Well Iggy ran and dragged me whilst I hung back and tried to hold off the inevitable. We'd made it to the door and Iggy was slipping in as I stood awkwardly at the entrance. The teacher turned around looking at us curiously. 'Iggy, don't think you've gotten away with being late. Why were you late?'

'Entschuldigung, Frau.' I murmured. 'I had a problem with one of my classes and Iggy here guided me to the office.'

She laughed. 'Okay then. What happened?'

'It was horrible! I was just sitting in class and Fang grabbed me, simultaneously handing me his schedule. He had Food Tech! Food Tech! And I know how much you love the teacher, Frau Jack but she's been very abusive towards the boys recently.' Iggy started. 'It's awkward though because he lost his frees and still has to do Food Tech…' And on he went, describing the whole story in detail, exaggerating about the little catfight he had with the lady at the front office.

Needless to say, the rest of the German class was spent in laughter.

'German's one of the better courses to take in this school.' Iggy sighed, walking next to me as we exited the class. 'Too bad they don't deem it important enough to give it a longer period of time. Frau Jack is amazing too. She's funny, lets us take movie lessons and doesn't really mind if we slack off as long as we get down and serious once the exams start appearing.'

'That's true. So what's the story with you and the lady at the front office?' I wiggled my eyebrows at Iggy jokingly. 'It got real awkward in there.'

'I may or may not have been dating her daughter.' Iggy shrugged casually. 'And possibly have broken her heart.'

I smirked at that. Typical.

'But it wasn't even my fault!' he protested, somehow reading my mind. 'She was older, right? She should be the one with more experience.'

'Not necessarily.' I chuckled.

Iggy snorted. 'You know what I mean!'

'Dude, Iggy!' Opal spun him around as we walked past him. I stepped back to wait for the incoming rant.

'Opal.' Iggy grinned. 'What's up?'

'Where did you disappear after music?' she huffed, rolling her eyes at him. 'Max and I were looking for you!'

'I was attempting to save this guy's neck.' He pointed at me and I scowled at him. I would've eventually found the office myself.

She grumbled before turning to face me. 'Don't steal him away from us, you idiot. You're hopeless, just as predicted.'

'Did anyone tell you that you're an awfully nice person?' I retorted making Iggy elbow me.

'Often.' She simpered. 'What _can _you do anyway, to make Iggy think you're special enough to help?'

'Well besides my obvious fashion sense.' I gestured down my body. 'I play a mean harmonica.'

'Dude, really?' Iggy cut in excitedly. 'The saxophone, harmonica and triangle?'

I nodded slowly. 'Although the triangle actually wasn't that hard to learn, honestly.'

Opal just glowered at me.

I raised an eyebrow at her actions and she immediately stuck her tongue out at me. 'Get a life, _Canine.'_

As she grabbed Iggy and flounced off, I held up a finger and said in a mild tone. 'I do believe that it is Fang.'

'See you later.' Iggy waved at me. 'And good luck in Food Tech!'

Oh dear, I had Food Tech next. What was the world coming to?

_-T-T-T-T-T-_

_I've got a lot of information to share today. Must have been the long absence. _

_Did you know that there's currently a cyclone in Western Australia – more specifically Perth actually called Cyclone __**Iggy? **__That's right, folks. My sister checks the weather every day. It's scary how frequently she checks it, truthfully. I wouldn't be surprised if she turned out to be a weather forecaster as amusing as it would be._

_This chapter is dedicated to Dreamin'OfABlondeFang. Go check out her works. It's amazing and if you like this story – well, you'll be mindblown by her stories. _

_Has anyone seen the movie 'Hugo' yet? I'm so desperate. I've read the book, the massive beast it is. Although it is comprised of illustrations and a few chapters here and there – it's amazing as far as I have heard and I'm so eager to see it!_

_And it's still an insane mystery about how much bread Germans eat and yet they remain so fit and healthy. Honestly, it's scary. _

_Any of you following the Australian Open, tennis game? The men's final – okay so you know Novac Djokovic? He won and it was quite a close match buuuuut I have to mention my __**opinion**__ which states that he would be the perfect actor for Dimitri in Vampire Academy. Just saying. You don't have to agree with it._

_Darren Criss, known as Blaine on Glee or even better in the Harry Potter fandom as Harry Potter in A Very Potter Musical. His birthday is on the fifth of February. Just in case you wanted to know. Point is, AVPM is absolutely amazing!___**Just in case you wanted to know that is also the birthday of Abishek Batchan… who is an amazing Bollywood actor.**

_Do you know who Alex Day and Charlie McDonnell are? They're YouTubers, just in case you don't know. Alex has recently released a song that rose up on the UK charts pretty high. It's called Forever Yours. .com/watch?v=qOW2eEz9cYk Check it out. Support them! They're my favourite ever :) _**She lies, she likes Charlie more, and I like Alex more. **_I like both of them! I'm currently listening to it :D_

**Now that her rant is over, let me just add something. I really appreciate all the reviews you had and as abnormal as it sounds, I especially appreciate the reviewers who told us to update fast. **_Mmm, I agree. _**And a big thank you to The Angel Of Clarity for reminding me repetitively to pester Calamity about the story. **_Ahaha, I'd never heard about that!_

_Anyway, sorry for the long wait and the even longer author's note. I'll put it up now. _**And I have plans for the next chapter so that should be up by next week!**

_~Calamity, _**Charity.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, it's Charity. I'm going to keep this short. Neither Calamity nor I fully or partially own the story Maximum Ride and/or any related characters, plots, settings or events. We also do not partially or fully own, or advertise, any brand or objects used in this story. This story is purely fictional and made for the enjoyment of Young Adults who enjoy reading.**

**On with the story! **_Professionalism at it's finest. _

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

'_I grabbed my flute and started playing._

_The first song I played was the SpongeBob Squarepants theme song, followed by the Super Mario theme. Yeah, it was awesome.'…_

Off course _Fang_ seemed to be the only one with a problem.

"'Catherine, you're up next. Good job, Max - I reckon you'll be well prepared to manage your assessments so you won't be asked to stay back today"

I'd known Catherine for a long time now, and I knew how well she was on her piano. I had been in a school with them since Year 7, so I knew what most of them played like, and how good each of them was. There were some people, though, that seemed to have improved over the holiday. Most of the class played good, but there were some people that were just better than the others. Take Iggy for example, he may play the violin but he is never made fun of because of it, just because he is great, and our class knows how to judge musicians and the music played very effectively. And then it was Lissa's turn. Now I am not going to lie to you, Lissa has talent. Yes, I, Maximum Ride, am able to admit that Lissa Monroe is an excellent singer. Except for when she wants to impress someone, like now. So there I was, having to put up with a girly, scream-o version of 'I Can't Be Tamed', fun times. NOT.

What _was_ a good time though was what happened after. As expected Lissa walked start to him for an opinion. And then, Fang commented on how loud it was. To tell you the truth I was quite surprised, and had to work pretty hard to hold back my laughter. I zoned out again after that, until Iggy decided to elbow me on my hip bone.

"What the heck Iggy?"

"Mr Campbell just asked Fang to go on."

"So?" I replied trying to raise one eyebrow.

"You should listen."

"Should I begin, sir?" I heard Fang say, and looking up to see him hold the triangle. I bet he couldn't even hit the triangle properly if he wanted to.

"You play the triangle?" screeched Lissa, in what seemed like disbelief. And then, two things became very clear. A) Lissa is dumber than I imagined and B) they obviously didn't have a great relationship going on because Fang didn't even tell her what instrument he _did_ play.

'I say, you've got a sense of humour on you.' Campbell snorted, though I can't believe he found that funny. 'So what are you actually playing for us today?'

"This is my instrument!" Fang protested in a failing attempt to be funny, I suppose but when the class snickered, I scowled.

"Doubtful. Get on with it."

So with that Fang went and got his saxophone. I could see the whole class just give him a quizzical look. "I'm playing some sort of waltz"

See no respect for music either; a good musician would never say that.

Alas, again bombarded with boredom I decided to doodle on the last pages of my note book. I always had a strange fascination with drawing leaves, plain leaves, spiky leaves, dark leaves, and yin-yang ones.

"Fang, oh-my-god, FANG!" I heard Lissa squeak like a rat. So automatically I turned towards the 'perfect' couple. I saw Fang move his lips, but couldn't make out what he was saying, other than "what is-darling-?" Wait DARLING? Is official this dude is nuts.

"Why are you taking Food Tech?" I couldn't help it a burst out laughing, and so did the rest of the class tough I am pretty sure Fang was too shocked to notice. "What? Shit, how did this happen?" As I walked out of the class room I could see it.

Fang in Food tech. Fang cooking in Food Tech. Fang burning his hand in Food Tech. Fang and Lissa in Food Tech. Lissa burning in Food Tech.

Yeah it was perfect. The perfect ending for a perfect couple, a guy that doesn't look like he can cook but is taking cooking for reasons unknown to even himself and a girl that apparently can do anything to get popular. Though I guess neither of them deserved to be put through that.

"Hey Max!" called a voice behind me, who I recognised as Opal.

"Hey. You got legal studies now?" I asked, wishing she was in my class this year.

"Yeah I do, you?"

She did? Wow. I forgot about her question and just posed one of my own.

"What teacher?"

"Miss beafur- beafura- beafurax?"

"Same!" we both looked at each other

"Law buddies" we shouted at the same time, fist bumping for extra effect.

"So what room are we in?" I asked Opal, too lazy to check my own timetable.

"C418. Where's Iggy?" We took of walking to the other side of the school.

"No idea, he was there during music." Then we walked in semi-silence humming a song we played on her I-pod. Abruptly the music stopped.

"Oh, did you hear? Dylan got himself a girl." Opal announced happy for our friend. Dylan and I weren't the best of friends at the start of high school. In fact, I thought he was a player so avoided him, but turns out he was actually really sweet.

"Finally! Who is she?"

"Some girl called Laura he met on the beach, she put up some pictures of them too, and they look so cute!"

"Describe her."

"Um, five foot nine, dark brown hair, greenish eyes and palish skin"

"Here we are. C405"

We walked into a class with the table arranged in a weird circle layout. We were the first ones there, because Opal and I both walked faster than our classmates.

Miss Beafurax turned to us and smiled. "Could you guys help me move the desks into rows? Thanks"

Everyone walked in within 2 minutes after that and the class started, believe it or not I actually pay attention in class, so I will spare you the details.

At the end of Commerce Opal and I went towards her locker, expecting Iggy to be there but he wasn't.

Finally Opal couldn't wait any longer "What did he have?"

"I think it's German but you never know."

"Okay I'll look there, you go to our class and if either of us finds him we text the other okay?"

"Alright" I checked my timetable, R312. Our school buildings were each named after a previous principle so the classrooms were a bit hard to find. Fortunately, though, after 8 building they decided to start putting statues and planks, so there weren't too many buildings.

I was half way to the classroom when I felt my phone vibrate. _'Found Iggy coming to R312 now. –Opal'_

"Hey! Max!" I turned around, and there stood a tall blonde guy with blue eyes.

"Dylan! How are you? I heard you found a girl, tell me all about her."

"Why, you jealous?"

"Ha, you wish. Come on spill the beans."

"Well her names Laura, she loves netball and is really into the action-romance stories. She can speak a bit of Yiddish"

"Yiddish? Never heard of it"

"Yeah, neither had I, buts it's on Google translate so you know it's popular."

"What country is she from?"

"Well she said she lived in Rhineland… in Europe."

"Oi, Max and Dylan, wait up." said Opal catching up with us.

Dylan and I stopped and waited for Opal and Iggy.

"Wait Opal, you don't do P.A.S.S. Why are you coming this way?" I asked. "Not that I don't love you" I quickly added so that I wasn't offensive.

"My class is next to you. R313."

"Cool."

"Oh, did you guess hear about the dance. It's near the end of Term 1 this year. I can't wait. Dresses, guys in tuxedoes, music and dancing; what else could you possibly want?"

"A night alone, full of sleep?" I asked, making the guys chuckle.

"Oh ship, my class is in. bye guys." Opal left in a hurry,

"So Max you going to the dance this year?" asked Iggy.

"Maybe? Why are you asking?"

"Nothing. Look here's Mr Smith" Iggy went towards the door, rushing to be on time to class; for the first time in his high school life.

I don't know why but I had the feeling that something was definitely up.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Okay that's it for now. Thanks heaps for the reviews and the subscriptions. **_It's been wonderful. _

**-ChArItY, **_Calamity._


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello again. Well, you get to find out what happened in Food Tech and on top of that; you get to meet Sam. No assholes in this chapter, luckily. _**Or unluckily.**

_Disclaimer : Neither of us own Maximum Ride because neither of us resemble a man specifically named James Patterson. Maybe next time, if you're lucky. _

_Enjoy. _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I walked out of class sullenly to bang into a random guy who couldn't watch his step.

'Watch out.' I hissed under my breath.

'Dude.' He remarked, stopping me. 'What the hell just happened to you?'

'Food Tech.' I groaned and he started laughing. He continued to snort, chuckle and snicker whilst I walked away and then he quickly ran to catch up to me.

'Mind to tell me why you are following me?' I gritted my teeth in anger at the laughing form behind me. 'Or I could just assume you're a creep. Who's out to get me. And we both know what that implicates.'

'I've been sent to babysit you and make sure you get to your next class which is…' he took out his schedule, quickly scanning the sheet. 'English with me.'

'And may I ask who sent you?' I scowled.

'Office lady at the front.' He shrugged. 'How did you end up doing Food Tech by the way?'

'Your beloved office lady stuffed my schedule up.' I huffed angrily.

'Wait a second. You've got all this pent up aggression in you. What _did_ happen in Food Tech?'

'You really want to know?' I looked at him dryly. 'Bloody hell, I don't even know your name.'

'Oh right.' He coughed. 'You're new – you wouldn't know me yet but I'm Sam.'

'Great.'

'You're going to tell me what happened, yes? Don't think I don't notice the bruise on your face.' Sam reminded me.

'She got my face?' I raised my hand to my cheek, feeling the throbbing pain. 'That's going to be such a bitch tomorrow.'

'Are you going to tell me or not?' Sam started whining.

'Well…'

_I stood outside the classroom door, waiting for the rest of the students and the teacher to gather up. I'd thought I was early but when I heard a conversation in the room I was supposed to be in, I realised that I'd been mistaken._

_Raising my hand and knocking hesitantly, I pondered what would happen if I just bolted in the opposite direction. However… the teacher couldn't be that bad, right? So I'd deal through this. I'd survive._

_The door opened to a smiling teacher. 'Hello darling…. Oh!' With that exclamation, her smile turned into a scowl and with that very scowl disgracing her face, she tugged my collar and dragged me into the room._

_'Hey!' I protested naturally. 'What're you doing?'_

_'Why were you late?' She demanded, getting right in my face. 'Who the hell are you?'_

_'I'm Fang.' I spoke slowly. 'I'm a new student… I got lost.'_

_'Yeah right.' She scoffed in my face. 'Fang, let me tell you one thing. You are a sexist little pig but I'm not afraid of you.'_

_I stammered out an apology for being a sexist little pig which then urged the lady to slap me._

_'Ow!' I stated. 'That actually hurt. You being a pathetic woman and all.' Whatever she'd labelled me as, why shouldn't I just act that part in front of her?_

_Glaring at me hatefully, she ordered me to my seat and I noticed two other guys looking in my way with identical panicked expressions on their face. Their faces had a couple of bruises on them and I winced at the thought of that happening to me. The girls just tittered and giggled at me, some eyeing me with a smug expression as if I actually had done something.  
><em> 

'You haven't though. Right?' Sam interrupted.

'Of course not!' I defended myself. 'As soon as I came here, I've been with Lissa.'

'Oh yeah, right.' He looked down with a glum expression.

'Shall I continue my story?' I raised an eyebrow to which he eagerly nodded.

_She'd just hit me sometimes and I'd yell back at her. That whole class was actually composed of that. Yelling back at forth._

_'That's child abuse!' I'd yelled. 'You can't do that or I could get you into so much trouble.'_

_'Who's going to stop me?' she smirked evilly and I shivered. She truly was a devil._

_I was quiet after that because the rulers that she'd thrown at me, hurt my body like a bitch and I was ready to go up there and give her the fright of her life. But then I recalled what Iggy had said about her complaining about us if we did anything and I thought better of it. No need to get in trouble during my first week._

_Why hadn't anyone done anything about this psychotic bitch?_

_'Fang.' An apple had been thrown at my head. 'Fang, you foolish bastard. Get up from your seat!'_

_I just ignored her, brooding in my seat and she walked up to me, taking a good grip of my hair in her fist. Before I could protest she was raising her hand up and with it went my hair and I, myself, fell out of my seat._

_'You psychotic bitch.' I voiced my thoughts and received a swift kick to the ribs which left me groaning. 'You really are as mental as they all say.'_

_'Language, Fang.'_

_'You called me a bastard. All rules are now void.' I smirked at her clenched face that was slowly  
>turning red.<em>

_'Fang.'_

_'That is my name, miss.'_

_'__**Fang.**__'_

_'You really love my name, don't you?'_

_'Fang, I thi-'_

_'Wait a second miss. You saying my name over and over again is creepy. Please don't.'_

_'Fang! For goodness sake!' she erupted, shrieking._

_'You've finally established my name?' I asked innocently._

_She kept quiet then, clenching and unclenching her fists._

_'I hope you realise that not all males are assholes, miss. It's not fair that we get judged upon one person that you had a bad experience with.'_

_My head suddenly was slammed to one side and I felt another throbbing pulse of pain in my other cheek. 'Not the face.' I managed to mutter, giving her an exaggerated wink._

_'Dude!' One of the guys in the class managed to whisper. 'Just do whatever she asks you too and you won't get hurt as badly as you will be if you resist.'_

_'You talk as if she's going to take over the world.' I scoffed._

_I felt a sting on my back and I jumped, seeing the teacher stride away with a ruler in her hand. Not this, again. Why were rulers so bloody painful?_

_'I demand that you get up right now.' The lady said, not mentioning who she was referring to. It was obvious but I was going to make her regret the day she ever touched me and I'd start with this.  
>'You!' she squealed, walking towards me, nicely splayed out on the floor.<em>

_'Who's you?' I asked innocently and I got another kick to my ribs._

_'You.' She gritted her teeth.' You know? Fang? That is your name right?'_

_'Aw miss.' I pretended to sniffle, wiping away fake tears. 'I thought we had established that? And here I thought that I was your favourite student as well.'_

_She growled. 'Get up. Clean up this room.'_

_'And what will the class be doing in the meantime?' I asked her, grimacing._

_'Cooking.' She raised an eyebrow. 'What else?'_

_'But why are you making me clean then?' I furrowed my brow. 'Explain to me the reasoning of your unreasonable request.'_

_'That doesn't make sense!' she spluttered._

_'Brains, miss.' I tapped my head, tilting it to the side to grin at her. That got me a whack from her textbook making me curl up into a ball to save whatever body parts I could._

_'Wimp.' She sneered._

_'Not really.' I answered, muffled. 'Just brains. Once again. Obviously you don't seem to have any. Common sense could work too.'_

_She walked back to the front of the classroom, giving up on me, I'd hope. With that, I slowly uncurled and sat down again in my seat where I started tuning into the conversation she was having with the girls._

'You just couldn't leave her alone, could you?' Sam chuckled, shaking his head. 'You could've saved yourself from so much pain!'

I shot him an evil glare. 'You don't know what I did. She's going to be expelled, I promise.'

'How will you be able to achieve that?' he asked in confusion. 'She'll just wave it off.'

'Not if there was visual proof of it.' I snickered. 'Should I finish my tale now and then tell you of my evil deed or the other way around?'

'Will it be more amusing and anticipating?'

I nodded.

'Then go on.' Sam shrugged.

'_And I fell up the stairs.' The whole class, excluding the two guys and me, started roaring in laughter.  
>I gingerly raised my hand.<em>

_'What, Fang?' the teacher snapped. 'What the hell are you wanting now?'_

_'Aren't we going to start cooking?' I asked hesitantly. 'And I hope you realise that you can't physically fall up the stairs.'_

_'What?' she blinked at me. 'What are you going on about?'_

_'Falling up the stairs would require you to roll up the stairs. You can stumble up a step but you can't fall up the stair_s_.'_

'That's true.' Sam interrupted. 'I've always thought about it like that but never voiced it.'

I looked at him in annoyance. 'That's the point. It's impossible to fall up the stairs. It's physically impossible. Like I said – you can easily fall on the stairs. You can't fall up the stairs. It's all in the placement of the prepositions.'

He nodded. 'Okay. Finish your story, will you?'

'_That's absurd!' she yelled at me and once again, I shrugged._

_'I don't think so.'_

_'Fang…' she trailed off warningly, before picking up the whiteboard rubber and waving it in the air, a threat that was obvious._

_The bell rang then, and as the room filled with chatter, I casually strode to the cupboard, taking my phone which was recording the sights in the room, from the top. Once I did that, the whole class fell silent, looking to see what I was going to do._

_Her eyes went wide and she gasped. 'What… have you done?'_

_'If you don't stop abusing the males in here.' I spoke slowly, making sure every word sunk in. 'You will regret it.'_

'That's smart!' Sam exclaimed suddenly and once again I just looked at him dryly until he lowered his head shamefully. 'I'm sorry. I judged you.'

_Suddenly everything I had done made sense to her._

'So you actually knew your class was in?' Sam questioned relentlessly.  
>I nodded.<p>

_'She gets so pissed off when you come late to class. That's one way to definitely make her hate you.' Iggy had recalled when I had asked him exactly how to irk her._

_Five minutes before class started, I snuck into the classroom, flipping my phone open to place it on top of the closet and pressing 'start.' After that, I quickly ran out and went back to my locker to get my books to slowly wander my way back to the Food Tech rooms so I could continue with my plans of action._

'How did you come up with that?' Sam shook his head. 'And are you going to report her?'

'I might.' I shrugged. 'We'll see how she treats me in the next class, won't we? All I know is that drama's going to erupt and it's going to be funny as hell.'

'You're exactly like Peeves.' He suddenly started laughing.

I raised an eyebrow. 'Not really. As much as I love that poltergeist, I have a feeling that I'm not a ghost and it wasn't much of a prank. It was just me teaching the teacher a lesson.'

'Well, you're prepared.' Sam shrugged. 'And just in time, here's our class. It amuses me that the amount of time you took to relay your story to me, well – it was the exact amount of time it took to get to class.'

'It's like a well-timed fan fiction.' We both spoke at the same time and jumped, looking at the other person warily. 'You read fan fiction?'

I nodded, whilst Sam started rambling. Seems like I had another thing in common with him – although I wasn't an avid reader of fan fiction, I'd read enough to understand all the terms.

'Do you write stories?' Sam suddenly asked, making me pop out of my reverie.

I glanced across at him. 'Do I look like I do?'

He chuckled. 'No. I do, though.'

'How nice.' I drawled sarcastically. 'Are we going to enter the classroom now or stand here like bumbling fools all day?'

'We should probably go.' He spluttered. 'The teacher here is pretty laid back so…'

I shrugged in response. 'Okay.'

With that we entered the classroom and the first person I saw there was Opal, scowling at me. Next to her I saw Max, lounging lazily in her chair with a vibrant smile on her face. I scanned the room for Lissa or Iggy and realising that neither of them were in this class, I plopped into the seat next to Sam, the only other person I really knew.

'Hello again.' Sam laughed at me.

I coughed. 'Hi.'

'Well, Sam, you wonderful boy.' Opal sneered, turning around in her seat to look at Sam. 'Taking Fang around? You poor thing. You must be mental to have to withstand his company and enjoy it.'  
>She really hated me for some odd reason. That was a definite problem we'd need to solve.<p>

x-x-x-x-x-x

_Well, I don't quite know why I put Food Tech as a flashback. It just kinda popped in my head and I went along with the flow. I stuck to the status quo. Therefore I am cool because I followed one simple rule – I didn't mess with the flow. Yep. I went there. _**Well, readers, you wonderful people. Having to listen to Calamity talk about how she thinks she is awesome? You poor things.**_  
>I hope you enjoyed it and criticisms are much appreciated. Although do be nice to my feelings, they're quite sensitive today. And yes, I re-did the spacing. It looked weird. Eurgh.<br>Bye! Much love, _**and many valentine's wishes**

_The spacing is being annoying… again. So excuse all the funny stuff you see with the spacing, or an apostrophe missing. It's Fan fiction being Fan fiction. _

_~Calamity, _**Charity.**  
><em><br>_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, it's Charity. I own no part of the original Maximum Ride stories, neither do I partially/fully own or advertise 'How I Met Your Mother'.**

**Here 'tis.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

There is a certain charm that Opal has that I don't. She has, what I call, an innocent face. Oh, yes, the same one annoying young siblings have, the same one as the adorable children or pretty ladies. And _that_ is why she gets away with everything. And I mean everything. She knows what to say and to whom, and somehow unlike the rest of us she didn't lost that skill, when she grew up; take right now for example.

It's the end of the day and Mrs Harrison is screaming at us for not showing 'hospitality' to the 'the poor innocent girl' which was her way of describing Lissa.

"But, Miss she-" I attempted only to be cut off by Mrs Harrison

"Don't try that with me young lady. You have no right to punch Ms Roderick." her voice stern. You see, once again Lissa and I had one of our 'fights' but this time she went too far. Who did she think she was, telling me that cookies aren't 'that amazing'? Off course, all the students were gone by then, so it was fair game, but I forgot teachers are always late to class.

"Oh, I, I'm so sorry miss. I… she just, I am really sorry I don't want to get in trouble. Miss I promise that will never happen again" sobbed Opal before I could even utter a word.

See that's what I'm talking, suddenly Mrs Harrison lost all her anger and left us with just a warning. Or not so suddenly, but you get the point.

"Okay Opal, I don't know how you did that but I owe you, big time."

"You bet you do, any way I'm coming to your place on Sunday right?"

"'Course you are, how about at four?"

"Sounds like a plan, after I ask my parents off course."

"Off _course_" I replied sounding quite posh if you asked me.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Suddenly it was Friday, and no I did not get teleported through time. It's just that sometimes days go past and nothing happens, such is the life of a normal teenage girl. Something happened on Friday, though, that blew my mind. It involved Iggy as many 'mind-_blowing'_ activities do. It was during recess, when Iggy walked over to our table and sat next to be and whispered "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah sure" I said getting up and one does when another wants to talk to one alone. And how did I know Iggy wanted to talk to me alone? Well why else would he ask whether he could and not just blurt it out.

"So what's up?" I asked as we reached closer to his locker. Do I need to keep saying 'he said' or 'I replied'? You're smart enough to know that I will reply after him and he will speak after me.

"It's about the dance." he all but mumbled.

"Oh?"

"You see I really want to ask this girl."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if she'll say yes" he murmured as we reach his locker.

"Uh-huh"

"And I wanted to know how you felt about this… cause you know, us, we've been friends for a long time and I don't want to ruin this friendship but I can't help what I feel, you know?"

"Okay"

"Max, do… Max do you… Max do you." He hesitated. "Well Maximum Ride do you mind if I… go to the dance with Nudge?" he shied away almost as if he was scared I would say no. I had met Nudge a few times, I wouldn't say we were best buds, but that was just because of her fashion obsession. Other than that she seemed like a great girl. But Iggy didn't know I thought that off her. 'This could be so much fun' I laughed evilly inside.

"Off course I mind."

"You, you do?"

"Yeah, I mind that you thought I would say no"

"You know, that makes no sense right?" he chuckled

"Ah, but everything I say makes sense, 'cause I am _awe-some_" I replied, imitating Barney.

"Yeah, yeah sure you are. Thanks by the way." was Iggy's oh-so-cruel response.

"Aw, are we about to have a girly hug fest?" I retorted

"Yes!" Iggy exclaimed, in a fake high pitched voice, "Come her!" he added, pretending to sob. He jumped on me like a bunny jumping on… a carrot?

"Uh, Iggy if Nudge sees you right know she probably_ never_ go on a date with you." I whispered as I awkwardly patted his back.

This time Iggy jumped more like a boy after being told about girl cooties. "You're probably right" he said and started walking back towards the canteen, almost as if nothing had happened.

Oh well, I was cool with that.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

You know what is surprising, when your best friend storms past your locker at lunch and doesn't wait for you.

"Hey Max" I turned around to look at the owner of this voice.

"Kate, how are you?"

"You will never guess what"

"What?"

"The dance has been moved up to Valentine's day"

"Oh that's great? I guess."

"Sorry, I got you didn't really care. Do you mind coming to my locker with me?"

"Off course not let's go."

We continued to make small talk till we reached her locker, where an excited Elise ran up to us.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, ONE DIRECTION IS COMING TO AUSTRALIA"

Two things happened simultaneously at that…

I said "Wow, you don't have to shout you know" while

Kate said something like "eep"

Yeah Kate obviously has a big enough vocabulary to not have to make up words. Okay ignore that last sentence, it made no sense whatsoever did it. And ignore that to, because it sounded stupid. You know what just never mind, it's not like you would listen to me anyway.

So that was how I ended up walking to the canteen with to swooning girls. As I approached the table I realised Opal was missed. Hmm, peculiar much. As soon as we sat down Laura squealed, "Elise did you hear, One Direction, is coming. Here, in Australia. I am _so_ excited."

Oh great another one, "Yeah, we were just talking about that…"

I looked around once more for Opal and then turned to the guys. "Oi, you guys seen Opal anywhere."

Dylan replied "No I don't think so"

Sam just said "Nope"

But Adrian, whose locker was pretty close to hers, said she was headed towards the library.

I knew Opal well enough to know that she hadn't gone to the library, but also knew where she had gone.

"Okay thanks, I'll see you guess later." I announced as I got up and walked to the drama room.

"Opal" I called out once I got there.

"Took you long enough to find me"

"Well, I thought you would come to lunch"

She sat still for a minute

"What happened?"

"It's that stupid Fang, we had English together, and God he just pisses me off. Do you know what I mean?"

"Okay so I get that I hate him 'cause he is dating Lissa and cause that he was a huge disappointment for a guy named after Hagrids' dog. But why do you hate him?"

"Well, he reminds me of someone" she said looking up at me, in what I now saw as a pain filled gaze. I didn't have to ask who, I already knew.

"Aw, sweetie, it's going to be fine." I said pulling her in for a hug. Yeah, who knew I had a motherly side right?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Okay so I hope you liked it, and that you had a good valentine's day, people seem to forget that Valentines can be for your friends as well… I just gave all my friends a yellow rose (for friendship)… or a printed one at least. Anyway, I'm going to stop ranting about something that's passed now.**

**Thanks heaps to all the reviewers, the subscribers and the people who added this to Favourites. **_Yeah. Sorry about how late this is. It was my short term memory and my ability to just make up horrible excuses. _

_Calamity, _**Charity =P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyy, this is Calamity's writing. Sorry it took so long but we have been a little busy. But anyway here it is. **_You all have permission to hunt me down. I'm so sorry, I've just been slacking off.  
>On a better note, how are you all? <em>

_x ~ x ~ x_

After that wonderful incident with the Food Tech teacher, life was a bit quiet. Lissa was a bit more demanding but at this stage, I was relieved because at least I had something to do.

'Hey Fang!' Lissa squealed, jumping at me and I hugged her back awkwardly, attempting not to engulf her in my arms.

'Hey babe, what's up?' I muttered into her hair.

'The dance is soon!' she shrieked in excitement.

'That's great! Hey, here's a thought. Would you like to come to the dance with me, Liss?' I winked at her, a grin on my face.

She nodded frantically and I chuckled at how enthusiastic she was about everything. 'We'll have to, like, organise your tie and my dress. And you'll have to come dress shopping with me.'

'No.' I protested gently, internally freaking out. 'Dress shopping is not my… erm- scene. You should go with your friends like tradition demands so.'

'Tradition also says that you can't see the dress until it is show time.' She looked at me, eyebrow raised.

'Then we'll have to uphold that.' I grimaced. I wanted to see her dress, just to make sure I could get her flowers that would exactly fit it. That would be the sweet thing to do and Lissa would absolutely love it.

She shrugged mischievously and came in for another hug.

'Someone's awfully affectionate.' I smirked.

'I've gotta go!' she giggled. 'I'll talk to you after school.'

I waved after her, turning to bump into Iggy. What a coincidence. We hadn't talked much for a while. I'd become associated with Lissa's group that had meant hanging around those guys all the time which, to be honest, wasn't as bad as I had initially thought it would have been. 'Hello.'

'Hey Fang.' He grinned at me. Everyone was shining today, exuding little rays of sunshine with how happy they were. It was scary, nevertheless. 'You don't despise her anymore.'

Taken aback with that comment, I cocked my head in confusion. 'What do you mean?'

'You used to really dislike her but now… it seems that you're whipped.' Iggy commented casually. 'Not that it's a bad thing. At least your relationship is steadily progressing, I guess.'

'You guess?' I raised an eyebrow. Iggy was being quite paradoxical. He was just contradicting himself, over and over.

'I guess.' He shrugged. 'I had other plans for you.' With those words, he twisted his mouth in a wry smile. 'But now that you're actually happy, I can't proceed with these amazing plans.'

'What plans?' I asked, furrowing my eyebrows. 'And why are you so happy?' I then put my head down, touching my chin to my chest, slouched my shoulders and crossed my arms unhappily across my chest in an imitation of Iggy a few days ago. 'You were like this earlier. What changed?'

He shoved me, making me stagger back a few steps. 'Shut up, Fang. I asked Ella out.'

'And she said no?' I teased.

'At first.' He nodded sombrely. 'But I convinced her that she should go out with me. It was hard but it was all worth it. I'm taking her to the dance.'

'Yay.' I replied in sarcasm. 'A happy ending.'

'This is only the beginning of the ending.'

'What have you been reading, Iggy?'

'Fanfiction.'

'You too!'

'What?' he raised both arms in defence. 'It's funny. And the gay coupling? Just wonderful.' With that he started prancing down the hallway, before making his way back. 'See just how wonderful it is? It makes me want to do this the whole day.'

'I bet Ella would love to see you undermining your manliness.' I coughed, gesturing to the girl in question who was standing there watching Iggy with a worried expression on her face.

'That will never happen.' Iggy claimed confidently, circling me whilst shaking his hips. 'I'm just finding my inner man.'

'No, seriously Iggy.' I pushed him, making him topple over his feet and crash to the ground. 'She's right there watching you.'

He turned his head slowly, going red as he recognised Ella from the group near their lockers. Casually, he stood up and waved at her, a cheeky grin on his face. After a hesitant minute, she waved back shyly.

'You've scared her off.' I snickered.

'Shut up.' He turned on me, embarrassed.

I raised my hands. 'You're such a girl, Ig.' And with those words I started chuckling. I didn't stop for a while, finding the situation so amusing until a condescending tone talked over me.

'What the hell are you doing?'

'I'm laughing.' I hiccupped recovering. 'Have a problem, Opal?'

'Yeah. When you laugh in my area and with my friend in my school, I have a major problem. Why don't you just move back to where you came from?' she replied smarmily.

'I'm not sure whether I should be insulted or not.' I mused, frowning at her. 'Why do you hate me so much?'

'You live.' She replied snidely.

'Really?' I faked nonchalance. 'I didn't realise. Sorry – next time you come around, I'll keep myself dead. There's a problem though – I need to know the real reason I piss you off. I'm sorry for whatever I did – but I'll probably end up doing it again, and that'll just blow you off. So to prevent that, I'm asking for a truce. Just tell me what I'm doing to irk you and I'll stop – promise.'

'Has he ever talked this much before?' Opal looked at Iggy, eyes as big as saucers, ignoring my question.

'It's because he's been happy. He doesn't shut up and he can't stop laughing.' Iggy shrugged. 'It happens when you start to care for people.'

'Do I even get an answer, Opal?' I demanded, furrowing my eyebrows. 'I don't like us being on bad terms, because I don't even know what I did wrong to make you hate me so much.'

'He's acting like a girl!' Opal muttered to herself, before turning to me incredulously. 'Are you high or something, Fang?'

'Nope.' I huffed. 'I just don't want any bad feelings between us because I honestly do not know what I have done wrong.'

She just stared at me quizzically, before walking off, not even bothering to say farewell to Iggy.

'Well that was rude.' I looked at Iggy, a curious eyebrow raised. 'Do you know why she hates me?'

'Yes, actually.' Iggy smirked. 'I do.'

'I guess the question should be – care to share?'

'Not particularly.' He blanched. 'Not my story to tell and all. You know the gist.'

'Go die.' I scowled.

'Opal's right.' Iggy contemplated. 'You are acting like a girl.'

I sneered at him, before turning my back and strolling away, in the direction that Opal had gone in. I was going to go straight to the source of the problem. Opal was going to confess why she was always so upset around me.

'Max was like dancing like a fool, and the teacher completely gave her detention.' An illiterate girl giggled.

'That's a simile!' I heard another kid exclaim behind his books to another girl, who beamed at him with what only could be seen as pride.

'So are you ready? Or not?' another person snickered.

'I don't want to do this to Max – but if I want to do something, she has to be involved.' And with those words, I stopped in my place and stood there, listening.

'You have to!' I heard Opal's frantic voice. 'You have to, or I'll be in so much trouble!'

'It's either you or her.' The other person retorted. 'You're going to choose yourself?'

'She's used to it.' Opal argued. 'I've never had this happen to me before.'

'What if she finds out that you're the one who betrayed her?'

'She won't! You wouldn't tell her, right?'

'I just might.' They responded darkly. 'It's not right what you're doing to her and I understand that you had a good intention at first but you can't just do that! You have to suffer your own consequences.'

Turning my head slowly, I noted that the person Opal was talking to was a male, more specifically, Gray. He was an interesting character, someone who brooded a lot and was never very verbal. When he did speak, it was quite evident that he was an intelligent kid. His blonde hair fell across his eyes as he continued lecturing Opal. I wondered what they were talking about and seeing as I needed to talk to Opal, I decided I could easily interrupt them.

'Hello.' I remarked coolly, tapping Opal on the shoulder causing her to whirl around in shock.

Her eyes narrowed and she jabbed a finger at me. 'What did you hear? And why are you eavesdropping on me?' Taking another step, she remained significantly shorter than I was. 'What the hell is your problem?'

'I just wanted to figure out why you hated me and perhaps find the reason.' I shrugged, my tone mild. 'Now that I've misheard these things about Max… care to share?'

'Not particularly.' Gray peered at me mildly. 'How about you walk away from this conversation and forget it?'

I shook my head. 'No chance, buddy.'

'You will leave us alone.' His eyes flashed at me angrily. 'Now!'

Narrowing my eyes, I shrugged. 'I just want to know. Y'know, get in the plan and everything.'

'Curiosity killed the cat.' Opal hissed at me.

'Sure.' I agreed. 'And satisfaction brought it back.'

'It's nothing alright?' she brought her hands down in exasperation. 'Nothing at all! Leave me alone.'

Frowning, I finally complied and walked away. Something was happening or going to happen, deducing from Opal's and Grey's conversation. I shouldn't be so interested in someone else's business, but being the nosy little bastard I was, I was quite intrigued with what was going to commence. The hushed murmuring behind me went on and I realised that if I wanted to understand what was going on, I was going to have to eavesdrop on the couple behind me. With that thought, I swerved to an open locker, shoving the kid in front of away and pretending to rummage through the contents of it. I removed a pencil, inspected it closely and gruffly commented. 'You should sharpen your tools, kid.'

'You'll have to tell the principal about it if we want it to get noticed but instead of volunteering my name, just mention Max's.' Opal suggested.

'You really want to go through this?' Grey's voice was flat and remorseless.

'The possibility of a scholarship has to be available to me.' She replied frantically. 'Please, Grey?'

'Fine.' He muttered and from my peripherals I saw him take a step in my direction. Frantically, I turned handing the kid his pencil and strode away hurriedly. I passed Iggy and Ella on the way and I nodded to them as I continued walking back to my locker.

'Hey.' Grey called out behind me and I looked behind, pointing a finger at myself in question. 'Yeah you!'

I stopped walking and waited for him to catch up to me. 'What do you want?'

'You want to know why Opal hates you so much, right?' he demanded, a glint in his eye.

'Well, yes.' I confessed.

'She knew someone who was exactly like you and the relationship they had, if you could even call it that, didn't turn out well.' He scoffed. 'She doesn't hate _you_ per say, but she hates that you remind her of someone that betrayed her.'

'That's interesting.' I blanched. 'I'll just wait to hear it out of her mouth now.'

He raised his arms in defeat and starting to walk away backwards. 'Do what you like, Fang. Let me just warn you though – keep your nose out of my business. Be mindful of the consequences.'

I just grinned back with fake innocence. 'Who – me?' Turning to my locker, I removed my stuff that was needed for class, including a sharpened pencil, and saluted him off as I walked past him.

Something had to be done and with haste too. I had the feeling that Max was in a tad bit of trouble.

_x ~ x ~ x_

**Well that's that, bigger chapter than usual so be happy. I'll try get mine done by the end of the month. :)  
><strong>_HELLO THERE, READERS! Thank you for reading – constructive __criticism is valued! In these past months that I haven't uploaded, nothing's actually happened. It's been a quiet year so far. Amuse me, please. _

_Edit 11/05 - Don't hate Opal please! You have to see that this is Fang's perspective and Opal and Fang **just don't get along**. From Max's perspective, you see that Opal is actually quite a lovely character. I apologise for the wrong image! Charity just wanted me to point this out, aha!  
>Edit; five minutes late - Each alternate chapter is either Max or Fang. There is no other point of view happening.<em>

_-Calamity_**, Charity**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyy, Its Charity. Long-time no see. And this is the first- and probably last- review-reply that I ever want to do so…**

**To 'Sydney'… If its Calamity writing- its Fang's **_**POV**_** BUT if it's me (or Charity) writing- it's Max's POV. And that's why I don't like anonymous reviews, I can't reply and know that they will get my response. **_I don't really have much to say. Sorry for not posting earlier. You're all permitted to throw pies at me._

**Anyway ONWARDS WITH THE STORY IN THE NAME OF ASLAN AND DUMBLEDORE**

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

"Hey Iggy, wait up a second." I yelled over the crowded hallways.

"What?" He said turning around.

"Okay so not so long ago, a guy asked me if he could go on a date with this girl."

"And…" He replied trailing off into a question.

"And then he went out AND ASKED MY SISTER. WHAT THE F*** bro? And why my sister, I thought you were going with Nudge?"

Iggy's eyes bludged out and he stood there like a deer in head-lights. "W-W-W-Well, um you, you see, uh Miss Ma-Ma-Martinez miss, uh, I, ugh, didn't mean to ask your sister out."

"Oh, so NOW you don't even WANT to date her?"

"No, it's not that."

"So you WANT to date her?"

"I'm getting beat up either way aren't I?"

"Depends, answer the question."

"Well" He gulped. "You see, I want to date your sister, I mean I would re-really like to go to the prom with her, but I knew you would probably kill me so I decided to ask Nudge instead."

I calmed down. "And what made you change your mind?"

"Fang, sort of, dared me."

And anger boiled out of me like a volcano eruption "YOU'RE DOING THIS ON A DARE?"

"No, Max..."

"Stop Iggy… just stop. FANG" I turned around when I spotted him and ran up to him, luckily Lissa wasn't there, probably at home because she 'didn't look perfect.' Personally she never looked perfect according to me, but eh, let her believe whatever she wants.

Fang turned around amused. "Wow, we aren't even dating and you're already screaming out my name."

"If you don't shut up, _you_ will be screaming out in _pain_." I didn't even think about the consequences it might have to be 'rude' to the new, cool, dark and mysterious guy.

"Okay, so why are you so angry?"

"_Why_ in Fu- HEAVENS name, would you dare Iggy to date _my _sister?" I said dragging him inside the music rooms.

"What, that's what you are so mad about?" He said as though I was being irrational.

"No, I'm so glad you dared _my best friend_ to take _my sister_ to _prom_." I said sarcasm dripping like venom from a snakes tongue.

"I don't get your problem. Yeah, I did dare him, because was being a 'scaredy cat', to put it gently and wasn't going to just because of you. And by the way, the dare was to ask the girl, he LIKES to go to the prom with him. He could have easily asked Nudge if he actually liked her. Don't come in here and blow up on me, you get it?" There were some situations that force you to respect certain aspects of a person, and for me this was one of those moments. As my anger creased I understood why I suddenly felt the need to acknowledge this boy. He may be Lissa's boyfriend, and he may not be the _best_ person to have Hagrids dog's as their namesake, but he had the courage to stand up to me- and I had to respect that.

"Look I don't know what you're problem with me is, but I just don't get it. So just calm the f*** down and stop blaming me for whatever the h*** Opal's ex-boyfriend did."

Wait, who told him? "How do you know about him?"

"Oh I have my sources, but I didn't do anything so stop it, alright, I don't need your little 'posse' glaring at me in the hallways or being rude doing classes. If I wanted that I would freaking tell them to do it myself."

"I was seriously unaware I had a 'posse'. And I don't hate you because of Opal's ex-boyfriend, you earned all that hate yourself, aren't you proud?"

"Just because I date Lissa, seriously?"

"Nope, because you are the sexist, over-confident, ignorant jerk, who doesn't deserve to have Hagrids dog as a namesake, and who also happens to date the b**** who is always out to get me"

"And why can't you be the one to back down? You don't seem like the type to want popularity, anyway."

"Well, it-" The bell rang through the halls sending a message of tardiness. The echo shocked me back into perspective, I can't believe I was about to tell this complete stranger that. "- is for me to know and you to… not care about."

"Whatever." He said walking towards the door, where he suddenly stopped and turned towards me the slightest bit "Oh, and watch your back around Opal."

I can't believe that JERK. To tell me to watch my back around my best friend, as if Opal would ever do anything bad to me intentionally, all because of that I couldn't help but think that something would happen. And it wasn't until fifth period that I found out the truth of Fangs words when the speakers in our room crackled.

"Maximum Ride, please report to the principal's office. That is Maximum Ride, to the principal's office."

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

**Okay guys, bye, see you at the next chapter. **

_Bye! Next chapter will positively be up next week. Thanks for sticking with us. I just realised that Fanfiction has changed, aha. I should probably put up a cover… Any suggestions, perhaps?_

**-Charity, **_Calamity._


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, it's Charity, long time- no see! Sorry guys, we have been busy and it was Calamity birthday, you know how much effort birthdays are. Anyway, hope you enjoy. **_**  
><strong>__Updated much faster this time however. Be proud.  
>Just in case you weren't aware; we are, at the current point of time, in Fang's P.o.V<em>

'Max was called into the principal's office,' Iggy informed me. 'Do you know anything about this?'  
>I shook my head negatively. 'Unless it refers to Opal, then no, I don't.'<br>'What about Opal?' he replied tersely, his eyes flickering and searching my face for an answer. 'What do you know about Opal that pertains Max?'  
>'I just heard Opal and Grey having a conversation that went along the lines of blaming Max for something,' I shrugged nonchalantly.<br>Iggy frowned. 'Opal has gotten into trouble so many times. It's understandable why she may not want another suspension because I think her next one leads to expulsion.'  
>'She should've warned Max,' I spoke, taking a deep breath.<br>'I doubt she'll actually tell Max.' Iggy sighed. 'She's pulled this one off on me before. Grey told me, maybe he'll tell Max too?'  
>'It sounded serious.' Iggy huffed. 'You know, the principal's got a degree of tone for the amount of trouble you're in. You wouldn't understand, but it's a system that Opal and I use. Basically Max is facing suspension.'<br>'How do you know, suspension?' An eye twitched. Studying mannerisms, although an interesting hobby, couldn't always be relied on. 'You can determine that from his voice?'  
>He nodded proudly, sitting up that much straighter.<br>'Won't that go on her record?' I scowled. 'Is she the sort of person who gets frantic over a clean record?'  
>'Why do you care so much?' he furrowed his eyes at me, clearly thinking of the schemes that I was potentially planning. 'Oh shit, you're right though.'<br>Shrugging, I turned. I wasn't a big fan of Max, but it wasn't fair that she was getting into trouble. And I'd already delved into this problem because I eavesdropped.  
>'What can I do to help her?' I sighed.<br>Iggy looked at me, clearly confused.  
>'Max and her apparent suspension?' I clarified.<br>'Only thing that I can think of is taking the blame upon yourself.'  
>I groaned. 'Can't we just expose her?'<br>He shook his head frantically. 'You seem like you really want to die.'  
>Rolling my eyes, I turned suddenly, in the direction of the principal's office.<br>'Where are you going?' Iggy called after me.  
>'To take the blame.' I replied flatly, raising an eyebrow.<br>Iggy's face scrunched up again, a sure sign of his idiocy and inability to understand. 'But – why would you do that for her?'  
>'I'm a nice person?' I offered softly<br>He shook his head in denial, laughing at my pathetic expression. 'Go on then. Can you actually do it?'  
>'What?' I protested futilely. 'You don't think I have guts?'<br>He smirked in satisfaction.  
>I squinted at him, before making a continuation of my walk to the principal's office. He trailed behind me, muttering softly to himself as we walked along the corridors.<br>Raising my hand lightly to knock on the door, I heard Max shriek angrily. 'I don't know what you're _talking_ about!'  
>Iggy whimpered behind me. 'Oh dear.'<br>I agreed with him. This wasn't going to be a pretty sight. Forgoing the knock, I just stormed into the room, hitting the unsuspecting principal who was backing away from an ominous, angry and frustrated Max. I snorted in exasperation, shutting the door on Iggy's unknowing face before crossing my arms and facing the two people in front of me.  
>'How dare you just enter?' The principal spluttered at me. 'I'm doing something important here.'<br>'Fang?' Max spoke incredulously.  
>'The one and only.' I snickered. 'I just wanted to tell you that I'm the guilty one. I framed Max.'<br>'What?' Max screeched furiously.  
>The principal looked at her nervously before turning to me. 'Now, Fang. This is a serious decision you have made to tell me about this. Why did you frame her in the first place and why are you confessing about it now?'<br>The first question was ignored as I pasted a grin upon my face. 'I just felt bad for Max. A bit guilty if I tried to think about it closely.' My fingers were crossed behind my back, hoping that he would mention the crime that Opal had framed Max for. If he asked me, I would have no idea what to say and this little performance of mine had to be decent enough for Max to believe in it. Although it didn't look like she was having a hard time doing exactly that.  
>'Are you absolutely sure?' he asked sternly, wagging his finger at me. I looked at it dubiously, wondering if I should start getting worried with his lack of ideas towards personal space.<br>I nodded, rolling my shoulders back and shooting him with another grin.  
>'Why do you seem so happy?' he huffed at me. 'You're going to get into trouble.'<br>'A suspension, I know.' I waved it off. 'That's quite fine with me.'  
>'For a week.' He notified me. 'And this is your last warning until an expulsion. Do something as bad as this again and you'll be out of this school before you can count to three.'<br>I scratched the back of my neck nervously, looking at him with suspicion on my face. 'I'm sorry, sir. I didn't know it was a bad thing, matter of fact. Apologies all around.'  
>'Stealing my car? How can you not know that that's a bad thing?'<br>'Er – you see. I've had a very tough childhood, sir.' I nodded quickly, attempting to convince him. 'My senses of morals aren't good at all. I was planning on letting Max take the blame, since you so easily believed it was her over the other kid but then I remember one thing that my old man always told me.'  
>'And what might that be?' he replied snidely.<br>'That I should always respect the females.' I sniffed indignantly, weaving a not so intricate story. 'And that's what I'm doing. I'm not letting Max get into any trouble because she doesn't deserve it.'  
>'Oh son.' The principal smiled at me lightly. 'You're such a good boy. Max, note this. You'll never get a guy who would know how to treat a female correctly easily.'<br>'He framed me.' She spoke slowly, sounding unhappy.  
>I gave him a hesitant smile and shrugged. 'So? What is it?'<br>'What is what?' he demanded.  
>'My punishment.' I slumped. 'Ma's not going to be happy that her golden boy got into trouble. I really am sorry.'<br>'What was the purpose of your crime?' the principal leant forward, all business again.  
>'I was just giving it a wash.' I winced, knowing that I shouldn't have said that. Yet I ploughed on. 'I wanted to make sure that you had a brilliant car and that you were happy. You're always scowling whenever I see you.'<br>'Your intentions are so genuine, young man.' He smiled at me, eyes sparkling. 'That is so kind of you! Apologies for interrupting you – did you ever get it done, by chance?'  
>'No.' I sighed sadly.<br>'Well that can be your punishment.' He proclaimed. 'You can take my car out for a wash. I want it sparkly, all right?'  
>'Oh thank you sir.' I looked up with a determined face. 'It will be absolutely brilliant. Mind if I take it out now? With your keys, of course. I'll do it legally this time.'<br>He nodded in satisfaction. 'You both may leave.' Reaching back, he tossed me his keys which I caught smoothly.  
>'Thank you.' I all but ran to the door. My acting skills were ridiculous but I supposedly fooled the principal. I didn't know how I did it, but I wasn't planning on risking anything by sticking around to chat.<br>'How did it go?' Iggy yelled, bouncing up to me as I finally exhaled and relaxed the smile on my face.  
>'Well.' I looked at him. 'We got his car for an afternoon; as long as we clean it up, it'll be fine.' I dangled the keys in front of his awe-struck face.<br>'But… how?'  
>'That was the apparent crime.' I spoke quietly. 'Opal took his car out for a ride. I spun some bullshit about how dedicated I was to this school and how females meant the world to me or something.'<br>'Neat.' He drawled casually.  
>'So that was some good pretending.' Max uttered smoothly startling us both, looking at Iggy and I with a malicious scowl on her face. 'Care to tell me who you're covering for? I've got some ass to kick.'<br>'What?' I cringed. 'I did it. I just confessed.'  
>'You're a horrible liar, Fang.' Max shook her head in shame. 'I can't believe he fell for that. Thank you for not letting me get in trouble however. But do you know who the culprit is?'<br>Iggy looked at me, suddenly speechless.  
>'How about we take a spin?' I called out suddenly. 'The three of us. We'll just have a field day out or something like that.'<br>'You're avoiding my question.' Max hissed, poking me.  
>'You in, Igs?' I asked him, tilting my head in desperation.<br>'Sure.' He replied smoothly. 'Come on Max. Do you want to get Lissa or someone else, Fang?'  
>'Nah.' I shook my head. 'Let's get Opal to come along. She might feel left out, whatever emotional crap that it is.'<br>Looking at me knowingly, Iggy nodded in excitement. 'It'll be like the good old days!'  
>'Good, good.' I murmured softly, rubbing my hands together like the awful conspirator I was.<br>'Time to have some fun!' Iggy crowed, pumping his hands in the air.  
>Max just regarded us with an apparent amusement amid her eyes. 'Alright then.'<br>'Time for an exposé.' I nudged Iggy gently.

**Sorry for the late update guys, school year has been hard. And I got bad reports, so I can't promise that these updates will get faster, but the story is taking shape now. That itself is great news for me. Thanks for the reviews.**_ We're doing pretty well, I'm thinking. Catch you all later. Hopefully._

_Calamity _**,Charity**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey it's Charity, again so Max's POV.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"An exposé?" I questioned, adding a slightly pose French accent to the word without considering it. "Who even says an exposé?" Fang looked at me in annoyance before continuing.

"Look, about Opal."

"I already know." I blurt out before he gets another word out, I looked around seeing an empty hallway, looking at my watch I realised it was 5 minutes after our school's finishing time.

"You do?"

"Well, off course. You warned me about Opal and this happened. So off course you are going to blame Opal for stealing his car."

"What do you mean _blame_ her? She did it."

"Look Opal may look and act bad-ass, but even she has limits. Stealing someone's car, that's something too big for her to do."

Iggy turned towards me slightly. "Max, she did it."

Iggy didn't lie, I knew that. He would not, right now anyway, since he knew how close Opal was to me. Yet it hurt so much to believe him. My trust cracked inside my heart sounding a creak as it bends its thick skin.

"So, um, ice cream?" Fang questioned after a really long and awkward silence.

"I think I'll pass thanks." I mumbled, as I stood there like a statue.

"What? The world must ending not only did _the_ Maximum Ride say no to ice cream, she also said thanks… to Fang." Iggy feigned fear. His mischievous smirk soon turned hesitant when I didn't respond.

"You guys go ahead, I will see you later." I responded giving him my best attempt of a reassertion. Fang glanced at Iggy who turned around and started walking, but not before giving me a hug. Fang looked more uncomfortable with the idea of physical contact so we settled for a friendly wave.

Turning around I spotted Opal walking towards me. "I have being looking all over of you, what happened? You still okay to come over to my house?" her fake concern drowned her eyeballs.

"Um, actually, I was going to grab some ice cream with Iggy and Fang." I avoided her eyes; I was not ready to face her yet.

"Fang? You are going to have ice cream with FANG? After all that?"

Defence thoughts ran straight to my head "well, at least he doesn't get me in trouble for a crime he did." I walked off after Iggy and Fang. "Guys, wait up, I change my mind."

They stopped to wait for me, and made small chit-chat all the way.

"Three strawberry sundaes please."

"Ugh, Max, thanks for trying to order for us and all, but I don't like strawberry, I'd rather a chocolate one thanks."

"Who says I am ordering for you. That's for me, Iggy… and Opal." As the sentence ended, so did my volume.

"On second, make that… two strawberries and two chocolates."

"Again Max, we are only three people."

"Yeah, but I am hungry."

While we stepped into the waiting line Iggy slightly hugged me, "it'll be fine, you'll see."

"Thanks."

"And you're Maximum Ride, pro at revenge. Remember?"

I cracked a smile "yeah"

"Plus, you have the greatest, awesomest, handsomest, smartest, most perfect guy on your side."

"Yeah, I guess, you are right. I mean fang is technically on my side now eh?" I said looking past Iggy to Fang as a joke.

"Oh and Fang too. But I meant me, you know, the guy that's always got your back, been there since you were 3, who helped you in science. People can be so ungrateful these days?"

I chuckled and hugged him back, assuring him I was just kidding and that he was really the awesomest person alive, after me off course.

You know that feeling you get, when you know you are going to lose something, but you really don't want to give up? Well, that's exactly what Fang would be feeling right now. He challenged _me_ to an eat-off, an _ice-cream_ eat-off. You don't challenge a upset girl with a high metabolism to an ice-cram eat-off, _ever_.

"And…" Iggy started dragging out the word to let me finish the bite in my mouth. "Max wins!"

"Now you owe me a favour. I could ask you for anything in the world, and you would have to do it."

"Fine- but nothing that is in any way sexual or something" he joked around.

"You afraid Lissa will freak out?" Iggy laughed as I simultaneously questioned. "Why would I even _want _to ask you from those kinds of favours?"

"No, but she probably would." He said to Iggy chuckling a bit, then turned to me and replied. "And you would totally do that because you think I am have the greatest, awesomest, smartest, most perfect and… what was it? Oh, yes the handsomest guy who you know."

"Look, I know you probably don't get complimented very much, and possibly _never_ by someone like me, but try to not let it get to your head to much, alright?" I sneered.

"Yeah, because you're compliments are what makes me want to wake up in the morning."

"I'm flattered and all, but that's kind of creepy."

"It's called sarcasm."

"So, I feel kind of left out." Iggy interrupted my come-back. "Now I know what Opal feels like." Fangs eyes widen, just the slightest bit. I funny thing was, I had sort of forgotten about that till Fangs' eyes widened. Oh, that's right my best friend back stabbed and almost got me suspended today.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Alright, so I know it not the best. But hopefully it's good enough.**

_I should have my part up by next week; see you then. _

**-Charity, **_Calamity._


End file.
